Yin Yang Theory
by Evide
Summary: Oneshot: Kouichi is feeling neglected, and after he gets hurt, Kouji comes to see him in the hospital, where not only do appologies appear. Very Cute, Koukou


Well, I'm not sure what's going on here, but there's lots of drama. Kouichi is... hurt... somehow... and I'm not sure how... yet. Maybe I'll fix it in the future... but for now, it's just brotherly love, Koukou-shounen ai fluffy stuff. It's cute, interperate it how you will.

_**Disclaimer:** I have ideas, and I own my thoughts; but Digimon? That is someone else's ideas, and someone else's thoughts. I envy them._

**Yin-Yang theory**

It was late, visiting hours were over, but that didn't stop Kouji one moment from trotting down the hospital halls in sheer determination. But when he finally counted down to the room's number, he found a young nurse step out of his target door. He tried to retreat into a corner, but it didn't at all save him from her trained eyes. She stepped up to him in a brisk manner and pointed to the door she came out of.

"You planning on going in here?" She asked, not a hint of teasing in her voice. Kouji hesitantly nodded, his nerves standing on end. "Then you must be 'Kouji', am I right?" The boy was slightly taken back, and gave her a light glare as he nodded again. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude..." She apologized, smiling sagely, "You can go on in... it's obvious to me that you two are very close." The nurse bent down a bit to humor his size and gave him a wink. Kouji gave a very quick bow and rushed around her, shaking off the uncomfortable feeling and finally reaching his destination.

Kouichi sat atop the blank white bed in loose hospital pajamas, white bandages peaking out from his right arm. He was leaning against the wall with one leg clutched to his chest, only giving Kouji a slight glance as he came in before his attention was back to the nothingness of the room.

"Talk to me, Kou. What's up?" Kouji frowned at the dull look in his brother's eyes and pulled up a chair to the side of the bed.

"Nothin's up..." he rasped quietly, defiantly refusing to meet Kouji's gaze. The younger twin sighed, reaching for the other's hand in which Kouichi responded by pulling his other leg to his chest and laying his head on his knees.

"Kouichi..." Kouji reached out his hand once more but the other only stiffened and squeezed his legs more to himself. "Nii-san... please..."

"So now I'm your 'dear older brother'? Is that right?" He asked bitterly, turning his gaze away again. As soon as he said it though, he felt really awful.

"You'll always be my nii-san, Kouichi." Kouji said with the kindness that he had neglected for awhile now. Kouichi looked up at him, his eyes portraying something between anger, surprise, relief and sadness.

"and... I'm sorry... I was too preoccupied to... to notice. I-I didn't think that anything was wrong. I still don't know what's wrong, either." He explained quietly, watching Kouichi's gaze shift slightly in the moonlight. "I... hurt you, didn't I?" Kouji watched Kouichi nod slightly as he climbed onto the bed and gave the other a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I never meant it... to ignore you. Do you forgive me?" He sat on the sheets with his arms slightly open for the other. Kouichi glanced at him hesitantly and loosened his hold around his legs, blinking up almost shyly at his twin. Kouji gently reached for the other's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Do you forgive me?" He asked once more, leaning his head forward invitingly.

The slightly elder twin met his brother's forehead with his own as he muttered a light "yes". "You're my brother..." he paused, shifting so that his chin laid onto Kouji's shoulder. He stayed quiet for a bit, and Kouji felt Kouichi's arms circle around him.

"Kouichi... now what's wrong, nii-san?" Kouji pat his brother's back but Kouichi only buried his face into his neck.

"Oh nou our oing ooh weav..." he mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Kouji chuckled at the pout he could hear in his twin's muffled voice. Kouichi drew back from the embrace slightly, eyes downcast.

"You got what you wanted... so now you're going to leave..."

"I won't leave unless you want me to," Kouji reassured him, placing a hand on Kouichi's shoulder.

"You... promise?" He asked hesitantly, meeting Kouji's soft gaze with teary eyes. Kouji nodded vigorously.

"Promise." He said confidently, giving Kouichi another hug.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Kouji..."

"You bottle your emotions up too much! I'm glad that you're mad at me, otherwise I'd be mad at myself instead." Kouichi chuckled, tightening his arms around the other. "Don't be sorry. Getting mad is all apart of brotherhood... at least, I think so." Kouichi laughed again and undid the hug to find Kouji smirking at him coyly.

"How would you know?" Kouichi asked, leaning against the headboard of the hospital bed. For a second there, he had totally forgotten where he was.

"Takuya told me..."

"And do you listen to everything Takuya tells you?"

"Baka! Are you playing with me, or scolding me?" Kouji's tone was pure playfulness, leaning onto the wall as the conversation lead on.

"Well, maybe both..." Now it was Kouji's turn to laugh, letting their silly makeup session settle for a while in the stillness of the night.

"The moon is really pretty tonight..." Kouichi mused after a few minutes of sitting in the soft darkness. Kouji 'hnn'ed and let a smirk settle onto his face. There was a long, comfortable silence as the twins just stared at the night sky.

Kouji made an alarming jolt as Kouichi fell into his lap unexpectedly. The elder brother just gazed up at Kouji with a trancelike smile... the same soft trance that Kouji had seen when he entered the hospital room, only this time, it was gentle and happy instead of bitter and sad.

"You know... we might be two of the same, but you have your own two sides to you." Kouji stated, getting a confused stare in return. He chuckled at the other's slight pout that he wore accompanying his questioning eyes. "What I mean is... sometimes you're light, and then other times you're dark," but this only brought up a more confused stare and an even cuter pout.

Kouji couldn't help but laugh again. "I guess what I mean is... you're sad sometimes... and then happy other times." Kouichi laughed at his twin this time, giving him a smile.

"It's called your mood." He replied amusingly, which earned a scoff from the other.

"That's not what I meant!" Kouji said, glaring friendly down at his brother.

"Well, care to explain?" Kouichi folded his fingers together and set them on his stomach, looking up at Kouji as if they were in a therapy session or something. Kouji smiled again, and sighed, looking up as if to recall what he was about to say.

"I dunno... it's hard to explain... I guess it's like yin and yang. When you're happy, you have this sweet smile that is really light and gentle." As Kouji explained he tried very hard not to blush at the things he was saying, "And then, when you're angry or sad, your eyes are darker and you try to bottle it all up which only leads to depression." He finished awkwardly, not looking down at his twin as the quiet again took its hold on the room.

"...Yeah... but you have your own two sides, too." Kouichi said, making Kouji glance at him, his eyes clouded over in mild concentration. "Like... you can be dark and cold... angry... but then you're also..." He trailed off, the blush that Kouji had kept under control now painting along his brother's cheeks.

"What? Halfhearted? Selfish? ...Uncaring?" Kouji rattled off all of what he considered his 'bad qualities', scowling at no one in particular.

"No, no... you're also... well, gentle. And kind... like just now. You were really gentle, and you knew what to do to get me to laugh..."

"That's only because we're twins..." Kouji said sourly, now getting bitter about himself.

"No, Kouji. It's something more. You really are gentle, and very strong, too. I don't know were I'd be without you." Kouichi shifted so that his head brushed up against Kouji's belly, the younger looking down at him. "You're like... an angel, Kouji." Now his cheeks were fully red, but he was smiling none the less, because it was true.

"...You really think that about me?" Kouji asked in doubt. Kouichi stared right into his eyes.

"Yes. And, I think that is why you have the spirits of light, Kouji." He yawned then, breaking the eye contact and making Kouji smirk.

"Get some sleep, Kou. It's late." Kouji was about to move but Kouichi put an arm around his waist.

"You said you wouldn't leave until I wanted you to." he muttered sleepily, smiling softly.

"Well, then, I better get comfortable, huh?" He smirked and Kouichi nodded at him slightly, letting his eyes finally close. The younger reached for a pillow and stuffed it behind his head and closed his own eyes.

-----

The young nurse peaked into the silent room, letting a purely giddy smile fall on her face at the sight of the brothers fast asleep together.

Just as yin and yang should be.

—(FIN)—

Cute! Maybe I'll add some more details about what happened here... but I'm not really sure. Kouichi got ignored and got himself hurt and Kouji felt bad and visited him in the hospital. Sounds reasonable...


End file.
